eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Lament
Lament, the royal mirror, is both a national treasure of the kingdom of Baroque in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]] and a dungeon in Eternal Sonata. A large, full-length mirror, it was one of Crescendo's grandfather's most cherished possessions and there is a legend that states that it has the ability to "hide" people within it. The party is pulled into the mirror by accident as it is being delivered to Crescendo's room. Story Following Frederic, Polka, Beat and Salsas' discussion with Prince Crescendo and Princess Serenade, the group agrees to find Jazz and deliver a message. On their way out of the castle, however, Salsa bumps into a guard who is one of two hauling a large mirror. Disturbed by the commotion, Serenade runs out to ask what is going on, accompanied by her poodle puppy, Minuet. Crescendo appears and explains that the mirror is a royal treasure that he asked to be moved to his chamber. His grandfather would often stand before the mirror to think when making important decisions. As Crescendo talks, Minuet yaps at the mirror, apparently believing her own reflection to be another dog. Salsa laughs at the poodle's antics and just then, there is a bright flash of light and the mirror falls forward, seeming to flatten Minuet. Everyone is shocked, but when the mirror is lifted, no trace of the dog remains. Stunned, Crescendo seems to realize something. He walks forward, touches the mirror, and there is another blinding flash of light. Polka awakens to find herself alone in fractured, crystalline landscape. She makes her way forward, battling monsters, and eventually reaches an area where Crescendo is standing before a portrait of a man in shadow who looks somewhat like himself. Crescendo explains that he believes that they have been pulled inside the mirror, as there is an old legend that says that the mirror possesses the ability to "hide" people. He continues that the legend also states that those who are pulled into the mirror are trapped in it forever, but says that he's sure it's just a legend when Polka seems startled by this. As the two continue through the labyrinth of the mirror, led by Minuet, they reunite with the other party members, and encounter more portraits. The portraits depict the former King of Baroque and former lord of Forte, who were embroiled in a bitter struggle. Eventually the former King is presented with a bitter choice - to either hand over Lament to the lord of Forte or go to war. At this point, the party is forced into a tough boss battle, but following it there is another brilliant flash of light and the party is returned to Baroque Castle. Reflecting on the experience Polka states that she feels that the former king was irresponsible for leaving his decision to a mirror. Crescendo, however, says that while it may have seemed as though he left the decision to the mirror, the choice was ultimately his own, that he was searching for an answer within himself. He notes that we cannot expect others to make choices for ourselves, as if they don't make the right decisions, we are still ultimately the ones who must take responsibility. The player is then presented with a Chopin story sequence, "Little Dog Waltz," also known as the "Minute Waltz." Monsters *Petite Fatty *L'Opera Worker *Propellekov (light) / Queen Scissors (dark) *Spirit Svetovit (Boss) Behind the scenes *Lament is one of two new dungeons exclusive to the PlayStation 3 version of the game. The other, the Church of EZI, is optional and is available only in an Encore Mode playthrough. *Both Crescendo and Serenade are playable characters in the PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata. The second and third sections of Lament, for Crescendo and for both Crescendo & Serenade are the only areas where the player is required to make use of the characters in their battle party, though even those can be skipped by avoiding enemy encounters. In the fourth section, the player may include either Crescendo, Serenade or both and in the fifth, they need not include either. The two do not rejoin the party until after the battle with Waltz and Calamity Wilhm at the summit of Mt. Rock. *Lament is the third of three full-length mirrors seen in the game. The first is found in the dungeon of Forte Castle, while the second is in the treasure room of the [[Pirate Ship Dolce|Pirate Ship Dolce]]. Etymology *A lament is a song, poem, or piece of music that expresses grief, regret or mourning.Wikipedia entry on Lament Gallery Full View of Lament Mirror.jpg|A full view of Lament Mirror Polka and Crescendo Standing Before the Portrait.jpg|Standing before the portrait of the past king Battle in Lament Mirror.jpg|A battle inside Lament Spirit Svetovit Prepares to Attack the Party.jpg|Spirit Svetovit appears to menace the party Notes and references Category:Areas